


12x14 Alternative Scene

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode s12e14, Season/Series 12, brothers fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Based on seeing the extended sneak peek for this week's episode.





	

****

Dean felt a strong hand grip his elbow. “Pick a side? Pick a fucking side! Okay, how about I pick Cas’ side.” Sam yelled at him. He shrugged off his hand.

“The fuck does Cas have to do with Mary and the Brits?” Oh it was on now. He wanted something to hit and Sam just made himself a target.

“We’re talking about  _ family _ problems. Isn't he a member of this  _ family? _ ”

“Fuck you, Sam. And why you gotta say ‘family’ like that?”

“Because the man bared his soul to you. He told you he loved you and it's been ‘buddy’ this and ‘family’ that for weeks. He’s my brother just as much as you and you’re a...you’re an asshole. Why don't  _ you _ get over your John Winchester macho bullshit?”

That was it. Dean shoved his brother hard into the concrete wall. He drew back and clocked him in the jaw one good time before Sam returned the blow. He knocked Dean to the floor and wrestled him until he had him pinned and subdued. “Get it out of your system?” Sam twisted Dean's arm behind him.

“Eat me, Bitch.” Dean growled.

“Suite yourself.” Sam sat his full weight down on his brother. He’d used his size advantage on Dean for years. “I can do this longer than you can fight me, Jerk.”

Dean struggled a little longer then stilled. Sam didn't let up. He knew all of Dean's moves.

“Let me up, Sammy. I’m too old for this shit. Come on.”

Sam scooted to the floor and let Dean roll to his back to breathe. They were both too old for this shit. “He loves you. He told you he loves you. You should have said it back. I did. Hell, Mom did. You're a shitty boyfriend.”

“I’m not his boyfriend. We’re not...it's not gonna happen.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one laying on the floor in a drunken stupor, bawling your eyes out over Cas when he was possessed by Lucifer?”

Dean weakly punched Sam's thigh. “He’s my best friend.”

“And you love him. Why can't you admit it? To him? To me? To yourself? He deserves something from you besides avoidance when he gets too close.”

“You're really taking his side in all this? Team Cas? Team  _ Destiel _ ?” Dean sat up and leaned against the wall. He still needed to find a liquor store and drink it.

But he doubted Sam would let him leave tonight.

“Yeah I am. I wasn't playing the middle. I was trying to stick up for him. And I'm not playing the middle with Mom either. I'm team Winchester. Us against them. We need her to stand with us instead of splitting up our family. She's our  _ in _ to take them all down.”

Dean grunted and nodded. “Should have fucking said that to begin with.” He massaged his elbow where it had been twisted. 

“Yeah, well, you weren’t in the mood to listen. Call Cas. Work it out with him. Let me call Mom, talk some sense into her. I wanna burn them Dean. Burn them and salt the earth.”

**  
“Okay. Okay. Let's get to work.” **


End file.
